With the spread of the electronic devices such as mobile phone, notebook PC, digital camera and the like, researches and developments of various electricity storage devices as the electronic components of the electronic devices have been actively conducted.
In this respect, an all-solid-state electric double-layer capacitor comprising a solid electrolyte and a current collector in which the solid electrolyte is an inorganic solid electrolyte, has been proposed in Patent Document 1.
In patent document 1, a solid electrolyte composed of inorganic compound is used to avoid the liquid leaking, since there is possibility that deterioration caused by liquid leak will happen if a liquid electrolyte (electrolyte solution) is used in the electrolyte of the electric double-layer capacitor.